A Title I do not Yet Know
by sniperjun899
Summary: What if there is a Camp inside of Pikes Peak? And that there was a demigod related to most of the Olympians? And what if that demigod is me? eh I suck at summarys, so just read the story!


"What the heck?" I said as I slowly regained consciousness. A flood of memories came back to me in an instant. "My story," Was all I could mutter as I slowly slipped into unconsciousness as a lean figure entered the room. My name is Quinn, a 'regular', if that could be said about me, 6', shaggy blonde-haired, stormy grey-sea green eyes, big-footed (like size 13 men's shoe size) 13 year old kid who lives in Colorado Springs, CO. You see, I was working on a story for when my laptop's internet broke down just as I was about to email it to my editor and friend Evan. Sighing, I saved my story and started the system restore for the 7th time in as many days. As soon as I clicked the button to start the restore, well let's just say that I have no memory of what happened next. "Hey earth to Quinn." I heard a familiar voice say as I slowly opened my eyes. "Hey he lives!" My friend Tyler exclaimed, giving himself a hi-five with his scrawny hands. Tyler is about a year older than me, same height, has black hair, brown eyes, a deep tan, and the arm thickness of a twig. "Hey Toothpicks," I said as I sat up, joking about his arms that were so thin, I actually once thought that they were made out of toothpicks. He just shrugged at this, having gotten used to the name. I notice another figure in the room standing in the corner with arms crossed; a tall (as in almost as tall as me), lean girl that had jet black hair, a slight tanned, and eyes that looked like they were filled with the storm clouds that we got here in Colorado during the winter. But unlike the storm clouds, which are cold, wild, and unforgiving, her eyes were warm and inviting, yet calculating and and with a dangerous glint, as if she was already had about 50000 different plans to kill me if she saw me as a threat, all of them with a 99.9999% chance of success. She just looked at me with the eyes that were starting to give me the chills when she finally said, "You sing in your sleep." And with that she left the room, leaving me rubbing my forehead and Tyler snickering. "How bad was it?" I moaned to my friend, who could barely contain himself. "Do the names I am the Best, The Mighty Quinn, Bow Chicka Wow Wow Wow, and Sexy and I Know It sound familiar to you?" Tyler said, after he finally lost hope of containing himself, was rolling around on the floor laughing. "That's not even the best part," Tyler said between fits of laughter. "When it was just me keeping an eye on you, you sang songs like This is War, Not Afraid, A Girl Named Tex, On Your Knees, Falling Towards the Sky, The More, Party Rock Anthem, yah know things like that. But when she insisted on watching you with me, you started singing those, and only those, looking straight at her when you did," He said, his laughing fits slowing down so he could breath, then one look at me and they started up again. While I waited for him to settle down, I checked my watch for the date and it read, "Friday June 1, 2012". Wait last time I checked it was my last day of school, May 28. Dang I was asleep for 3 days? Well I slept for a whole week straight once so… yeah….. "Wait, she insisted? Are you messing with me again," I asked my friend a few minutes later once he finally was able to breathe regularly. "No I'm not messing with yah man. She thinks you're 'Big Three'," Tyler explained with a serious look on his face that I had only seen once before in my life. "Well this is just great," I sighed. "And I'm guessing that the 'Big Three' are Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon?" Tyler shifted his weight back and forth; a habit that I knew was his way of showing nervousness. "How much do you know," He asked nervously. "Basically everything in PJO and HoO." He let out a sigh at this. "So you know about the camp here in the Springs right?" This caught me off guard, and I must have showed it because he face palmed and mumbled something under his breath than said, "Ugh I've got to get to Camp Half-Blood and tell Percy about us." "What?" "Nothing, I was just making a note to self; let me show where you're at." Tyler said quickly as he helped me get up and helped me outside. Once we were outside, it only took me a few seconds to recognize my surroundings. Once I spotted a few familiar landmarks like Downtown and the massive burn area, I knew that we were on top of Pikes Peak, looking out over the city. When I turned around, I saw the regular curio and gift shop, but I also saw something that looked like a medical facility and a trapdoor almost right next to where the Cog let passengers off with a red and white flashing Vegas style sign pointing to the trapdoor that read, "Hey monsters, COME AT US BRO!" I gave Tyler a questioning look and he just said, "Mortals can't see it, so why the Hades not?" I just chuckled at this. "Dude lets go meet the others!" "Eh, why not," I replied as Ty pulled me towards the door. After entering the trap door and I made sure it was closed tight, (Tyler assured me that it did that by itself, but I was still uneasy) and entering what looked like an elevator, we started to descend into the Peak. Once we had gone a few meters through the rock, the solid walls opened up into a massive cavern that basically made Pikes Peak a hollow shell that concealed what was going on inside. The elevator we were riding was no longer a regular elevator either. It had morphed into some kind of floating platform like something straight out of Halo or Star Wars. Tyler must have seen my expression because he just chuckled and said, "Thank the Hephaestus/Vulcan kids when you get the chance." I made a mental note to thank them once I got settled in. I heard the sound of a rifle shot and a .50 caliber round whizzed over my head. I instinctively hit the deck as someone shouted, "Sorry!" Tyler got a stern look on his face, and shouted, "CODY! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT USING THE BARRETT?!" "Fine….." Tyler just shook his head in disappointment and sighed as he helped me up. "Sorry 'bout that. Cody is a little….. Excitable when he uses the sniper rifle." Tyler apologized once I was back on my feet. "Eh it's no problem. He's actually got pretty good aim," I replied, since I could understand Cody's position. "Yah know how Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood use bows, arrows, and crossbows for long range?" "Yeah 'cause they don't use fire arms." "Well here at Camp Peak, we do use that stuff, but that's for the rangers and scouts, cause they make next to no noise. But the rest of us use guns along with our swords, daggers, and shields." "Why?" "Why not?" "Touché." Tyler explained over the sounds of assault rifles, pistols, and other firearms going off as we slowly descended. "We got almost any gun you could imagine here," Ty said proudly as he looked over the camp he apparently helped managed. "Well what kind do you want?" He asked as he turned to me. "What?" I was taken aback by the question. Tyler got an annoyed look on his face and responded, "Your primary firearm. What kind do you want?" A grin grew onto my face, and soon I was smiling ear to ear. "Easy. M16." That put a look of confusion on his face for a change. "Are you sure?" "Well it's pretty powerful by its self, almost limitlessly customizable, and dude, its select fire! All it needs to fit me is a master-key, beta mags, rail system that can fit a sniper scope, I.R, etc., a silencer, recoil absorbing stock, top it off with a full black paint job, and just call me to pick it up!" Tyler, remembering the gun that I almost always used when we played COD and my love of the battle rifle and DMR in Halo, physically face-palmed then looked at me with a look that I couldn't read. "Well luckily for you and me, we just so happen to have a cut down version of an M16, so basically a skeleton version. How 'bout we just use that as a base to make you a fully custom version that would be an exact fit for you?" I was almost as giddy as a grunt with an all-you-can-eat nipple. I had dreamed of making a custom M16 for a while, and I had a perfect idea of what I wanted the frame to look like, but I soon grew frustrated because although I am a pretty good artist, I can never get the picture to look exactly the way I want it. Tyler saw my furrowed brows and said, "Don't worry, one of our psychics can make it the way you want it to look." This set me at ease. Once we reached the bottom (it took about an hour), I saw that the camp looked a bit like Camp Half-Blood. Tyler had explained that Manitou and the Springs were kind of like the New Rome over at Camp Jupiter, but Camp Peak was more like the Camp Half-Blood part of the set-up. "So once I'm done training I can live a 'normal' life in the Springs or Manitou," I had asked him on the way down. He just chuckled and replied, "As normal as our lives can be dude." "So what cabin do you live in?" I had asked him during the tour. "Hermes man!" "What about me?" He just shrugged and said, "Don't know yet." I hoped that I would be claimed soon, but I didn't realize how soon it would be. After the tour, we went down to the armory, and about 10 minutes later I had custom M16 that when I tapped 3 times in rapid succession on the receiver, it was enchanted to morph into a sweat band, but Ty assured me that I wouldn't need that. After that, we went over to the pavilion that looked more like an all-you-can-eat buffet. I filled 2 plates, one with a huge, juicy elk sirloin steak and the other with shrimp lo-mien and sushi, and sat down over by Tyler and the girl from the infirmary. Tyler introduced me to the girl, whose name was June, and we shook hands. "Hey sorry 'bout my terrible singing," I joked to June. She just blushed and said, "No problem. You're a pretty good singer. You could even be related to Ty with the way you sing." "Well we were in choir together last year," Tyler told her. "Yeah, I was in bass and Ty was a Tenor 2," I added, leaving June muttering how we were too much alike for our own good. "So June, I'm guessing by your eyes that you're a daughter of Athena," I asked her. She just nodded slowly, like she couldn't believe that someone who sung rock, rap, and some country in their sleep would be able to figure that out. Suddenly she fainted and Tyler himself looked a pretty woozy. I saw a glowing light coming from above me and I looked up to see the glowing holographic symbols of Poseidon, Athena, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes, Apollo, Nike, Artemis, and Hades floating around my head in a circle, slowly rotating until one by one, each of the symbols passed over my head, glowing their respective color when they did. Tyler finally came to his senses, took out a camera, and took some pictures, because no one would believe me that I was a child of 8 of the 13 Olympians and 1 minor goddess without proof. After they all passed over my head, symbols slowly started to fade away and disappeared after about 5 seconds. After they vanished, I realized that only Tyler and I were conscious, everybody else fainting at the sight of me being claimed by 13 gods and goddesses. I couldn't blame them. June was the first to come around and she asked, "Did that really just happen?" "Yep," Ty and I said at the same time, and then we looked at each and started laughing. June, however, looked like she was going to pass out again, so we helped steady her. "Hey Quinn, I just realized something." "What's up Ty?" "Zeus. But I just realized that we're technically related!" Tyler explained his sudden revelation and we hi-fived with our free hands. We also called Chiron, Lupa, and the 12 Olympians for an emergency meeting once everybody was conscious and ok. We met at the dining hall after everybody had filed out and went back to their daily schedules, but I snagged June and asked her if she could join me and Ty for the meeting, since she was literally right next to me when it happened. She agreed and followed us over to the large table that had risen from the middle of the pavilion. Once the camp directors and the gods were present and settled in around a circular table with holographic-projector in the center, we explained why we called the meeting. After Ty, June, and I each said what it looked like for our perspectives, the gods looked like they were about to send us to an insane asylum, but Chiron and Lupa gave each other a knowing look and turned to the gods and said at the same time, "They speak the truth." The gods looked at them like they had grown a second head, but June plugged Ty's camera to the holo-projector and brought up the pictures he took of me when it happened and put them in a slideshow. After seeing the pictures, Zeus and Hera looked downright murderous and looked like they were about to blast me when suddenly Poseidon, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Demeter, Hades, Hermes, Hephaestus, Ares, Aphrodite, Chiron, Lupa, June, Tyler, myself, and surprisingly Dionysus were on our feet, weapons brandished; Poseidon had his trident, Athena had a flock of owls and a kukri, Artemis had a pair of silver saber-toothed cats as well as her bows and arrows, Apollo had a pair of gold Utahraptors along with his bow and arrows, Chiron had his bow and arrows that looked like they had grenades on them, Demeter and Dionysus were surrounded in vine plants and carrying dual machetes, Hades had 2 hell hounds, about 10 throwing stars and knives, and 2 foot long daggers that looked like they were made out of pure shadows and darkness, Hephaestus had his arms ablaze and carried a giant flaming war-hammer, Ares summoned 2 huge boars and hefted a Gatling Gun, Hermes had 2 20 foot long anacondas and a jambiya dagger, Aphrodite had a flock of doves and a 4 foot long katana, Lupa looked like a werewolf from Skyrim, June tapped her necklace 3 times and it morphed into a grey HK-417 with a silencer, grenade launcher, rail system, beta mags, laser sight, and a skeleton stock, Ty pushed a black inlay on a ring that he always wore on his right index finger and it morphed into a black SRS99AM with a beat up paint job from Halo Reach, but it had a mag that, unless it shot artillery shells, had about 50 rounds in it instead of 4, and I tapped my sweat band 3 times and it morphed into my black M16. All of us leveled our weapons at Zeus, who had brought out his master bolt, while the summoned creatures and Lupa surrounded Hera and were circling her, the saber-toothed cats with hackles raised and teeth bared, the raptors with their sickle claws raised and jaws snapping at her whenever she tried to run to Zeus, the hell hounds, Lupa, and anacondas keeping her in one spot, the boars snorting, bellowing, and pawed the ground, and the birds were dive-bombing Hera. "Zeus, you even try to blast me, you will NEVER see your precious sky again," I snarled at the king of the gods. "BUT I'M THE KING! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!" Zeus whined, not fazing anybody. "That what Nixon said, and look what happened to him!" "Nixon was a mortal! I am a god!" "I think that could be changed VERY easily," Poseidon growled to his brother. "ALL of us are sick of the way you rule," Athena shouted at her father. "We second that," Artemis, Apollo, Demeter, and Hades said at once, and Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Chiron, and Hermes all nodded their heads glaring at Zeus. "FINE! I WILL CHANGE THE WAY I RULE AND I WON'T BLAST THE LITTLE TWERP," Zeus shouted. "Swear on the River Styx," Tyler growled in a tone I had never heard from him before. "I swear on the River Styx," Zeus sighed. "YOU TOO MOTHER," Hephaestus shouted at the Queen of Olympus who was being herded over to the rest of the group. Hera shrieked, "FINE I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX! NOW GET THESE SNAKES OFF OF ME!" "Good," I muttered, putting away my M16, motioning for everybody else to lower their weapons and sit down at the table again. "Now here's the real question, who is my what?" "What?" "Who is what in my family," I explained my question after getting confused looks from everybody except for Tyler, June, and Athena. After I learned that Athena, Apollo, and Artemis were on my mom's side of the family and everybody else was on my dad's side, I sighed and let it all sink in. "Well….This was an interesting day," Tyler said after a few minutes. "Lady Artemis, why did you break your pact," June asked Artemis. "I made that pact after Orion died. I never said that I was a maiden before I made that pact. Quinn's ancestor was a young man named Loesis, may we," she said, motioning to the other gods, "Bless his soul." Artemis explained, earning a glare from Zeus and a smile from Aphrodite. "Artemis, could you please explain why you always hate with your brother?" "He is a male. I need no other reason." "But he is your brother! I argue with my sister a lot, but that doesn't mean I hate her! Just because he is a guy doesn't mean you should hate him! That's almost as bad as saying 'Oh that person is from Afghanistan, so they must be evil'! You shouldn't judge people by their gender, race, religion, age, or ancestors, just by their merits and deeds," I shouted at Artemis, who was stunned that a mere demi-god would shout at a god, and because of said demi-gods revelation. Athena said, "You know, you would have made the Woman's Suffrage about a week long, had you been around then." "Thank you Athena, I do my best," I said with a smirk. "Well, I guess we should be going to sleep. Thanks for coming down/up/east/west to meet with us," Tyler said, getting up and helping me and June up as well. "GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY," Apollo shouted, sounding like Ozzy Osborne before disappearing. Artemis face-palmed at her brother's actions then said to me with a hug, "Thank you Quinn. Thank you for showing me the error in my ways. Good night." After everybody left and it was just me, Tyler, and June walking towards the cabins, I asked, "Well where do I bunk?" June answered after some thought, "I guess in any of your godly relatives' cabins." "I think I'll stay in Athena's cabin," I said, and then added to Tyler, "If that's ok with you." Ty winked at me and said, "Dude, I don't really think I have a say in it 'cause knowing you, you'll do it anyways." June and I just chuckled and I said, "Eh touché. See you tomorrow man." "Later," Tyler called as he jogged off to the Apollo cabin. "So what do you think about tonight," I asked my companion. "Well I discovered that I'm crushing on an all-powerful demigod and that he's sharing a cabin with me, so I think that tonight went awesome," she replied with a blush. I caught her hint and I said, "All-powerful eh? Well then I guess tonight went rocking for me too. I found the girl of my dreams and discovered that she likes me!" That made her blush again. I enveloped her in my arms and gave her a gentle hug, then suddenly lifted her off of her feet and set her on my shoulders, earning a yelp of surprise from her. "PUT ME DOWN!" "Why? Is the great June, who brandished an assault rifle against Zeus, afraid of heights?" I asked innocently while I jogged over to Athena's cabin. "YES NOW PUT ME DOWN," she yelled at me once we reached the cabin. "OK, fine," I sighed as I slid her onto my back then onto the deck of the cabin. "Gods you scared me!" "I'm sorry, I just wanted to see what you can and can't handle so I don't accidentally hurt you in the future." _"You better not hurt my daughter."_ "Did you say something June?" She just looked at me like I had 2 heads. _"Swear on the River Styx that you will never hurt her or put her in harm's way,"_ The voice said. I figured out that Athena was talking to me through my head, so I replied, "_"I swear on the River Styx that I will never intentionally hurt June or place her in harm's way. I would gladly take a bullet to make sure she is safe."_ _Good."_ "Next time Quinn, just ask me," June said with her hands on her hips, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Yes ma'am." June just rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom to change. Once I got changed out of my brown shirt and shorts and into a pair of black cotton shorts I found in a grocery sack labeled "For Quinn" (I usually sleep shirtless), I looked around the cabin. It looked like June was the only one who used it. She came out of the bathroom wearing a light grey tank-top and dark grey shorts similar to the ones that I had on. "So we have this whole cabin to ourselves?" "Yep, most of the other kids of Athena finish training in a month, so they are down in the city, and I just got here a week ago." She must have realized that I didn't have a shirt on after she said that, because her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and her jaw dropped. "What," I asked innocently, then struck a pose, saying, "Do you like what you see?" She got over her initial shock and said, "By the way, your bag is over there by the corner." I went over to the corner of the room and made sure that everything was the way it was before I blanked out. Along with my laptop bag that contained my laptop, its charger, my mouse, my Skull-Crusher headphones, my MP3 player, my ear buds, and my CD case that had some of my games in it, like Fallout 3, Skyrim, Oblivion, Halo 2, etc., I also saw a black duffel bag that must have been enchanted because when I opened it, I saw my black dragon dagger, my throwing knives, my favorite books, and about 20 pairs of shirts, 20 pairs of underwear and socks, 10 pairs of black sweat pants, 9 pairs of black shorts like the ones I had on, a pair of flip-flops, and some baseball caps. I took off my brown tennis shoes and put them in the bag and took out the flip-flops, setting them by the bag for the next day. I looked at my watch and it read 22:38. "Dang, the day went by fast!" "What time is it?" "22:38" "Wow…." I went over to the bed that was apparently 2 beds pushed together and sat down on the side that wasn't already claimed by my roommate. I took out my ear buds and my MP3 player and started to listen to "Riot" by Three Days Grace as I lay down. It must have been audible because June asked, "What the Hades are you listening to?" I just responded by taking out one of my ear buds and handed it to her as I restarted the song. Soon she was fast asleep cuddled next to me, and I was just about out as well. I turned off my MP3 player, wrapped my headphones around it, and put it on the nightstand along with my glasses. I was soon asleep, and I had a dream of me and June. We both looked like we were 25, and we were on a grassy hill at a park down in the Springs that I always went to as a little kid. We were the only ones there besides 2 five year olds, twins by the look of it, who were running around in the grass laughing and playing. One of them was a little boy who had shaggy, raven black hair that looked like he just rolled out of bed, blue-grey eyes, and was at least 6" taller than his sister, who had dirty blonde hair in a pony-tail and forest green eyes. I also saw a small bundle in older June's arms that, upon closer inspection, was a small baby that had stringy brown hair and grey eyes with flecks of green and brown mixed in. I heard older me call the little kids over and they got up, walked to a fairly large house across the street, and went inside. The dream started to fade and I slowly woke up to see June laying right next me, her hands on my chest, still sound asleep. I checked my watch and it read 6:46, so I just laid there as June slowly woke up and looked up at me with bright grey eyes that melted my heart. "Hey there beautiful," I said with a smile as she started to trace the lines of my 6-pack and pectorals. "Good morning," she yawned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Well what do you want to do? We have Saturdays and Sundays off." I got a brilliant idea when she asked that. "Have you ever seen Red vs. Blue?" "What's that?" I just smirked evilly and grabbed my laptop saying, "Allow me to introduce you to the stupid, idiotic, and GLORIOUSLY mad side of the internet!" She looked at me with an expression of sheer terror, causing me to chuckle saying, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna show you anything mind-scarring." At that she lightened up and I pressed play, starting a playlist of all of the current Red vs. Blue episodes. After about 8 hours, we decided to leave the rest of Season 6 onward for the next day. After we finished watching the series, June was giggling and saying, "IT'S NOT PINK! IT'S LIGHTISH RED!" I stifled an outburst of laughter and said, "Sure Donut, whatever lets you sleep at night." We just looked at each other and started laughing.

One Year Later

I sighed, folded the picture of me, June, and Tyler at the end of summer of my first year, and put it in the black and grey camo satchel that I wear almost everywhere. I was dressed a black and grey camouflage cargo pants, a tee-shirt that said "I was BORN to take it easy", a black and grey striped hoodie that was tied around my waist, a pair of brown hiking shoes, and a forest-camouflage baseball cap with built in L. . Me and my squad, who was Tyler's until he stepped down and nominated me for the new leader, were in the middle of the Great Plains somewhere between Kansas, Colorado, and Nebraska. My squad, named Sierra Squad, the team that can do anything, consists of myself (Sierra-7), June (Sierra-81), Tyler (Sierra-117), a son and a daughter of Demeter named Myles and Kathrynne (Sierra-34 and -43 respectively) who are twins, a son of Apollo named Greg (Sierra-101), twins of Ares named Isaac and Jackie (Sierra-69 and -96 respectively), and a descendant of Artemis named Venice (Sierra-99); Venice and I both share Leosis as an ancestor, so we are technically related. I am the squad leader and general peacekeeper, June is spec-ops and second in command, Tyler runs sniper, Miles and Kathrynne are the scouts and recon, Greg is the medic and the other sniper, Venice does most night ops, and Isaac and Jackie are the tanks, the ones who just charge right like they have nothing to lose. We were hunting for a Nemean Lion, but I couldn't help but feel awkward. I was out of my element; I had lived in the high altitude for all but one year of my life. But even though being at a lower altitude gave me an energy boost, I just wasn't used to all of the oxygen in the air, and I could tell that everybody else felt the same way. Once, Myles fainted because he was breathing in too much oxygen, so we had to get him to a higher altitude so he could breathe easily again. After Myles recovered, we only descended about a mile a week so everybody could gradually get adjusted to the thicker air. Once everybody became acclimated to the lower altitude, we started to make over a mile of progress daily. Normally that would be killer, but inside of the Peak was a boot camp that was pretty close to how the SPARTANs trained in Halo. It was pretty easy for us, considering that we were SPARTANs minus the augmentations, the armor, and the AI, but we did have an AI at camp named Leonidas who oversaw training, constantly shouting, "THIS IS SPARTA!" That was more than enough motivation with way he said it. Instead of carrying our weapons in concealed form, we just had them slung over our shoulders or in their holsters on out hips. June, along with her decked out HK417, which she calls 'Grey Assassin', had a grey P90 with a silencer and a red dot sight while Tyler had a grey G11 with a sniper scope on it and a beat up paint job to go with his other sniper rifle, his main rifle named 'Sharp Shot'. I carried my M16, which I nicknamed "Maine-16" after the awesome Freelancer from Red vs. Blue, and a triple barreled Desert Eagle that I named "Cerberus", due to the 3 barrels that each had their own mag. Isaac and Jackie carried PKP-Pechenegs, which they call 'Alpha' and 'Omega', and wear juggernaut armor from Call of Duty Black Ops when they're in battle, but for the time being they were dressed in army fatigues, blood red tees, and shades resembling their father's. They look so much alike that they could be clones except for the fact that Jackie is a girl, the same fiery hazel eyes, almosy the same tan (a light red-brown, Jackie's being a little lighter than her brother's), same thick brown hair that they wear in a buzz-cut. Isaac is more like his father, he is usually the one to go into the fray first, but his sister is always half a step behind him. Jackie is the shyer one of the two, but only just so. Jackie thinks things through before she goes and does them, but she is almost as head-strong as her twin, so she usually doesn't think stuff through all the way. The time where she just walked up to a hydra and smiled while she waved at it is a perfect example. She must have been trying to distract it, because it just looked at her like she was an idiot long enough for her brother to sneak around behind it and burn its heads off with a flamethrower. Isaac must have a sick sense of humor with the number he chose for his call-sign, but we love him anyways. Myles and Kathrynne, who we call Kath, act more like kids of Hades than of their mother, Demeter. They are prone to sneaking around and scaring the living daylights out of anyone they saw fit. They each carried a dark green Vector SMG with only a silencer and a holographic sight, which they named 'Cyprus' and 'Lilly', and a crossbow with Greek fire covered bolt tips. Myles and Kath are about alike as Athena and Poseidon, however. Myles is care-free and laid-back, while his sister is the strict, stern one of the two. They balance each other perfectly, Kathrynne always being too serious, Myles never being serious enough. Myles has thick, curly black hair, forest green eyes, and is never without a cowboy hat and a pair of shades. His sister, on the other hand, has thin, stringy blonde hair, eyes almost that are almost neon green, and neon green framed glasses. Greg is Peak's third best marksman, Tyler being first and me being second. Everybody who knows him knows that he could easily be best, but every time someone brings it up, he just sighs, "Look, I know where I belong, and that definitely ain't in first." So we just let Greg be Greg. He looks almost like Justin Bieber, except for two key differences: his eyes and his personality. Greg has golden eyes, a trait most of the gods were afraid of at first, and he is one of the kindest people on the planet, always stepping down from the spotlight to let someone else have it, never saying anything demotivating to others except his enemies (then he swears like a sailor at them), and never puts himself high up when he thinks someone else deserves it. Greg carries the same weapons as Tyler, golden in color though, but he named his main rifle 'Stolen-Heart'. Venice is the reason he named his rifle this. **Cue Flashback** "Dude I have no idea what to call my rifle!" Greg complained to me and Ty. I just sighed and Tyler face palmed. We were sitting in the squad's locker room. Myles and Kath were over in a dark corner thumb wrestling, Isaac and Jackie were having a rock-paper-scissors tournament, and Ty, Greg, and I were sitting on some benches that were in the middle of the room. "Hey guys what's up?" June chose that moment to walk in. "A god and a goddess who hate Quinn's guts." Tyler replied nonchalantly, while I winced at the reminder of the standoff a month earlier. "I can't figure out what to name my rifle!" Greg whined again. June just sat down and patiently listened to his rant, a trait that I admire. June just may be the most patient person on this planet. Once Greg finished his rant, I could tell that June was beginning to lose patience as well, something that almost never happens. She just said, "Greg, think about why we chose the names for our guns. I chose my name 'cause of the color and the lack of sound that it makes." She looked at me expectantly, and I caught that she wanted to know why I chose the names I had. "Maine-16, for the best Freelancer ever." Ty and June just snickered at the Red vs. Blue reference. "And Cerberus is self-explanatory" I said, drawing my newly acquired Deagle, that when fired, fires all 3 barrels in a clockwise pattern. Ty just shrugged when we looked at him and said "Most accurate rifle in the world.", then continued to clean his rifle. A girl with silver eyes and silver hair reaching to the small of her back walked in just when Ty was finished reassembling his rifle, a process that takes under 10 seconds, and Greg's jaw just dropped at the sight of the new recruit. I just shook my head chuckling and stood up to greet the new kid. "Hey welcome to the squad. I'm Quinn, Sierra-7, over there with the tiny arms and the giant rifle is Tyler, Sierra-117, the duo over in the shadows is Myles and Kath, Sierras-34 and -43 respectively, the girl with the jet black hair is June, Sierra-81, the two over at the table are Isaac and Jackie, Sierras-69 and -96 respectively. Don't ask about Isaac's number. And finally the one with the golden eyes the size of Zeus's ego and the jaw on the floor is Greg, Sierra-101." Everybody stopped what they were doing to look at Greg, who was openly gawking at the new girl. Tyler and I quickly brought out our phones and took at least 50 pictures each of him. We looked at each other with a smirk that to anybody related to Hermes means "Perfect blackmail". After about 5 minutes of Greg not realizing what he was doing or the attention he was getting, I turned back to the greenhorn and asked, "Well now that you've met the team," cue Ty face palming 'cause of what out team's medic was doing, "Who are you?" She snapped to attention and said, "Sargent Venice, Descendant of Artemis Sir!" "Gods help us, Quinn! They've brainwashed her to be formal!" Jackie exclaimed, clutched her chest like she had a heart-attack, and then fell on the floor saying, "HERK-BLEGH!" We just rolled out eyes at her performance, while her brother and the Demeter twins applauded earnestly, earning them an exaggerated bow from their performer. Greg still gawked at Venice. Kath quickly changed that, as she walked over to him and slapped him on the face, leaving a hand shaped red spot on his cheek. He swore at her for about 5 seconds, switching between English, Greek, and Latin. I guess I should explain the ways work here at Camp. We have cabins based off of your parent(s) like over at Half-Blood, but we also have a few barracks for what few squads there are so they can stay together. The reason for the Latin and the Romans are because they help bolster out strength, and they're not bad people. Once we even had Reyna and Octavian (the bloody creep murdered my T-Rex Pillow Pet!) visit us, since the Romans are technically on loan to us, but don't tell them I said that. Anyways, my squad usually stays in our barracks, but I leave the choice up to them where they want to sleep, so we're occasionally missing somebody, but they're just in their parent(s)'s cabin(s). Back to the present/past (depending on which way you look at it), Greg slapped his hand over his mouth once he realized his outburst, causing Venice to giggle. Greg fainted when he heard her, so Isaac tapped him with his Taser, and he shot almost 10 feet in the air (the locker room is huge) and landed with a roll, springing back up shouting, "TA-DA!" This earned him a round of applause from everybody present. Venice extended her hand to shake his, but Greg, being the chivalrous goofball he is, took her hand and kissed, it, earning a blush from the target of his affections. "So," I said after a few minutes of awkward silence, "Venice, what do you specialize in?" "My strengths are night ops and stealth, sir!" I rubbed my temples saying, "Venice, please stop saying sir. There is no reason to operate like brass is in the room. Got it?" "Yep." "Atta girl! You'll fit right in with us. Anyways, what do you want your call-sign to be?" She thought about it, then she looked like a light bulb went off in her head and she said, "Sierra-111 if you please." "Rocking. Have you gotten your weapons yet?" "Nope." "Hey Greg! Could you take Venice here down to the forge to make sure that she gets the kind of weapons she wants?" "No problem dude!" An hour after they left for the forge, Ty looked at me and said, "Is there any reason you chose Greg besides the fact that he was basically flirting with her?" "Ah σκατά…" Tyler just chuckled while the Ares twins shouted, "FAIL!" "I'll go find them," Tyler offered. I nodded and went with him, and sure enough, we found them, behind the forge, making out. Greg had his hands around her waist while Venice had her hands around his neck, tracing some of the scars on the back of it. When they finally came up for air, they breathed for about 2 seconds, then went right back at it. Tyler took this time to grab a high quality Polaris camera (still don't know where he got it, still don't want to know) and took at least 100 pictures. Meanwhile I took out my cellphone and texted June. (A/N: Bold is me, italics are June) **Hey we found them. **_Where are they? _I took a picture of the two, still going at it by the way, and sent it to her. **In Aphrodite land** _….wow…._I put my phone away just as Ty finished taking pictures and we decided to bring them back to Colorado. After they didn't respond to waving our hands in front of their faces, tapping, snapping, clapping, yelling, even gunfire (Ty shot his rifle at the ground), we resorted to just pulling them apart. That was a huge mistake, because Greg started to glow gold brightly, his eyes ablaze, and Venice glowed silver brightly, her eyes turning to a pure black. Tyler and I screamed and ran back to the locker room with the two angry demigods hot on our tails. Once we reached the locker room, we put on our hats (Mine's a Minnesota Vikings one and Tyler's is a Denver Broncos) and turned invisible, hiding behind Isaac and Jackie. (THANK YOU HERMES!) Unfortunately, when Greg and Venice stepped in the room, still glowing mind you, Isaac and Jackie knocked off out hats, leaving us visible. I yelped and ran behind June, who rolled her eyes at me, but when she saw Greg slowly walking towards me, she screamed and clung onto my back. Tyler, however, was completely at the mercy of Venice, but he bolted and ran to me and June, and started to try and use me as a human shield, but June, who was still on my back, elbowed him where the place where no boy or man wants to be hit and he collapsed in pain. I closed my eyes and clung to June, waiting to meet one of my divine relatives, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see S-111 and S-101 making out, AGAIN. June sighed and I said, "Wow, I never thought that kissing would save my live." Once the two came up, Greg saw me and almost started to rampage again, but Venice held him back. He was instantly calmed and they walked over to Greg's room (the barracks is more like an apartment) and took a siesta. Before they went into his room, I heard Greg whisper to Venice, "Thanks for getting me out of my creative funk." **End Flashback** Venice, who was getting a piggyback ride from Greg as we searched, has long (I'm talking down to the base of her spine long), fine silver hair that almost looks like strands of the metal, eyes that look like the irises are made out of silver, pearly white skin, and a lithe frame to top it all off. She is one of the few people who can calm Greg down from his rages, the others being his sister, his mom, Kath, and June. She has a pair sliver, literally, Uzis with suppressers, red dot sights, and extended mags, which she named 'Dawn' and 'Dusk', which were on special holsters on her shoulder blades. Just as we were setting up camp, a huge Nemean Lion happened to stumble upon our temporary settlement, so we soon dropped it, skinned it, and had Nemean Lion steak for dinner once we got camp set up and a fire started. Before we took off again, I grabbed a corner of the pelt, which Isaac and Jackie were trying to lift, and put it in one of the many bags and satchels I always have on me, almost all of them leading to miniature universes (THANKS AGAIN HERMES!). The bags make anything placed in them have no mass and no weight, but they can be filled, so I always have at least one backpack, 3 satchels (NOT PURSES!), and at least 50 little marble bags, all of them leading to different mini-verses. My backpacks, which I have around a thousand of, can carry the most, while the marble bags, which I have almost a million of, carry the least, but the marble bags can carry enough stuff to fill Earth if it was hollow, and the backpacks could hold the Milky Way in them each, and the satchels, which I have around five hundred thousand of, could carry a few Solar Systems. What's even cooler is that I can store extra satchels and marble bags inside the backpacks, like Russian nesting dolls. I don't even know why I have so much stuff though…. I really need to clean those out soon…. It's kind of sad that I could have a couple hundred galaxies on me at once…. Wait why the Hades do I have so many?! Ugh I'm glad I also got a wooden chest with infinite capacity, so that's where I keep most of my stuff. I guess it's a plus that the bags and the chest automatically sort stuff out for me. Anyways, once an inch of the pelt was in the bag, the rest of it was sucked in. I hung the bag from one of my many carabineers that I have hanging off of my bag, and we set off back to Peak. Once we got back, I took out the pelt and laid it on a pile of other lion pelts that we were tanning to make tank armor. The stuff is so strong that not even a MAC round from a UNSC Frigate can punch though it, but fortunately we found some weak spots along the limbs and stomach of the huge lions so we can easily skin it with a simple pocket knife, of which I always have at least 10 on me at one time, from simple switchblades to heavy duty, high quality Gerber folding tanto knives to four-bladed spring-assisted automatic knives. Hey you can never be too careful! I also have some Greek Army Cards on display racks in the barracks, which are kinda like Swiss Army Cards, but they are enchanted so they literally have every tool imaginable inside something about the size of a credit card, but those are more for decoration. Once we got back from dropping off the pelt, a task that takes my whole squad plus some Vulcan/Hephaestus guys, we went back to our barracks and started renovating. It was about the size of a small house, like the kind you would see in downtown suburbs, but once we finished renovating, it was more like a mansion. It's kinda scary that we finished remodeling in about a day, but hey, we got it done, and now our house/mansion/barracks has 9 master bedrooms, 5 guest rooms, each with full bathroom, 4 floors counting the basement, an indoor pool, an entire room just for weapons, arcade/game room, complete kitchen, family room, dining room, living room, training room, storage, Wi-Fi, and a huge "bubble" that connects to the family room that we use as a house for our pets. The Bubble is divided into 9 different sections, each one for each of our pet(s), mine being a pair of black-grey Velociraptors named "Velocity" and "Inertia" who live in the desert portion of the bubble, June has a pair of great horned owls who live in the forest section named "Wisdom" and "Knowledge", Greg has two small dragons, about the size of housecats, a golden one he named "Sol", and a blue one he named "Sapphire". They live in the alpine region. Jackie has a pair of saltwater crocs named "Hunter" and "Aayla" who live in the swamp, while her brother has a pair of black-tipped reef sharks named "Bruce" and "Becky" who live in the reef. Myles has a pair of 3-Toed sloths named "Hypnos" and "Cynthia" who live in the rainforest, his sister having two Quagga who live in the savannah named "Finn" and "Bubblegum". The second largest portion of the Bubble belongs to Venice's pet Mammoths named "Chill" and "Snow" in the tundra, but the biggest belongs to Ty's pet T-Rexes named "Rex" and "Sue" who live in the grassland. Greg found his dragons as eggs on a hunt for a Hydra, but the rest were given to us as Christmas presents from the gods, either as eggs or, in the case of Myles, Kath, and Venice, as newborns, so they all imprinted on us. Velocity and Inertia never left my side After we moved our pets in, a LONG process for Tyler, we took the rest of the week off. After we all played a Halo and Call of Duty tourney, consisting a LOT of rounds of Halo Reach, Halo 3, Halo 3 ODST, Halo 4, Call of Duty Black Ops 1, Call of Duty Black Ops 2, and Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3, I was declared "Ultimate Grand Supreme Champion", meaning I won. "Sharp Shooter" went to Ty (no surprise there), "Assassins" went to June and Venice, who wiped the floor with me, Ty, Greg, Kath, Myles, Isaac, and Jackie when it was them vs. us, despite them never firing a single round (unless ballistic knives, throwing knives, and tomahawks count) and never using a grenade, just melees, assassinations, beat downs, Energy Swords, Gravity Hammers, golf clubs, and knives. It sucks to play on a team with 6 other people and get your head handed to you on a silver platter by your girlfriend and one of your teammate's girlfriends, even when you outnumber them 7:2. I think that I only managed to kill June and Venice once each during the entire tournament, but Greg never even managed to find them, let alone hit or kill them.


End file.
